


Love at Last

by Kiwi_The_Mess (Mimi_Wontaek)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aroace Protag, Aromantic, Aromantic Vergil, Asexual Character, Demons, Gen, Magic, No Romance, Out of Character Vergil (Devil May Cry), Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), aromantic protagonist, asexual protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Wontaek/pseuds/Kiwi_The_Mess
Summary: In which Vergil finally finds the love he's wanted to feel since he lost everything.Or alternativelyAro Vergil meets my aro OC who is brimming with platonic love for everyone.
Relationships: Dante & Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Love at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is like...a prologue I guess??? Also a tester to see if I actually have it in me to write a long(er) fic (than like a oneshot) Also I think he's out of character maybe????? but like....character development will be key to this fic?  
> AAAND shoutout to TheWritingSquid and Darke_Eco_Freak for making me feel worthy of trying to write lmao

As Vergil fell from Dante's grasp he remembered the words of a young woman he'd met during his pursuit of power. "I know it can be hard but maybe you need to stop thinking about your brother and focus on yourself. Forget everything that came before and be who you want to be. I have siblings too so I know it can be hard, but I'm much happier now that I'm distanced from my old self. If you ever need help you can come find me. I'll probably be here." he had internally scoffed at the words, but clearly they resonated with him for his memory of it to be so clear. She was older by a few years maybe, and clearly had too much kindness and trust to offer it so quickly to a stranger. A handful of hopeful demons circled where he landed and he pushed the thought from his mind, what could some random human possibly help him with that he was unable to achieve on his own? Foolish. Just as these demons were.

Fingers deftly flitted across the keyboard before them, the light tapping of the keys the only sound in the barren cafe. It was a chilly winter night and the small British village was cloaked in a light fog. It was approaching the cafe's closing time and as the barista started stacking the chairs on the tables, Annalise knew she was being prompted to leave. Saving her work, she thanked the barista and took her leave, small backpack being pulled onto her shoulders as she did so. She hoped she'd be able to keep from getting distracted once she arrived, but knew it was unlikely. That's why she spent money on coffee from the cafe instead of just making some at home after all. It was nights like this when she had a vague disdain for how far out on it's own her humble abode was, only because her scarf and gloves remained at home, and the cold fog nipped at her light jacket. She'd intended to come home earlier before heading to the cafe for the evening but, as she often did, she forgot.

She frowned and her pace slowed as she could barely make out a figure standing outside her house. A million scenarios ran through her head as she clutched her keys in her pocket, but at the sound of a pained grunt and the staggered gait of the figure she was fast approaching them thoughtlessly.  
"Oh my gosh are you okay?" the figure turned quickly to face her as her hand touched their shoulder. She let out a noise of surprise, "G-Gil? Gilver? Mate, you look bloody awful! What in the hell happened to you?" she blabbered hands fussing helplessly at his face.  
"I-agh, need somewhere to stay for a while..." he mumbled, allowing her fussing hands to lead him into her house once she managed to get the key in the door after fumbling and dropping them.

She led him to the living room, it hadn't seen a guest in a while, and needed a bit of cleaning but Annalise pushed it from her mind, there was an injured man in her home and he was the top priority, everything else be damned. Once he was off his feet and on the sofa she rushed to the kitchen, grabbing all the medical supplies she thought she may need. She returned to his side and attempted to calm herself.  
"Okay, where are you hurt most?" she asked, putting some gloves on. He moved a hand from his abdomen, revealing a large gash. "Oh christ okay, well, I'll just do my best to clean it but you're definitely gunna need to take a shower before we can do much to re-" he raised a hand to her,  
"No, I'll be fine. You..." he took a deep breath and straightened his back, sitting more comfortably. She sat wide eyed, gloved hands ready to assist.  
"Let me at least clean up your face? I mean, I could let you? If you don't want me to-" he nodded and she pointed out what was where and left the room. She paced about the kitchen, taking the gloves off and making some tea while she waited, for what she wasn't sure, but she figured he'd let her know if he needed her. She couldn't imagine what on earth he'd gotten himself into to end up in such a state, not near here. Maybe in London, stabbings were horribly common there, but certainly not in this quaint little town.  
"Annalise was it?" she nearly dropped her mug as the voice reached her ears. She put her mug down, picked up the tea she'd made for him and brought it in.  
"Yeah I-" she choked on her breath, he was now topless, bandages wrapped around his abdomen and a few on his arms and he was standing beside the sofa, his hair an absolute mess. she shook her head and put his tea on the table. "You look much better already! You don't take sugar right?" she was trying hard not to stare, but he seemed remarkably less battered than when she'd left him. Perhaps his clothes made it seem worse? He sat back down gently, and shook his head reaching for his tea. She took a seat on the ottoman, intently staring at his face, hoping he was going to regale her with the tale of whatever happened to him.  
"Annalise, you've warded this place against the supernatural?" his voice was just as she remembered it. She fondly remembered those years ago when he'd come by the library and they'd ended up talking about various occult topics. 

Around the village she was given the nickname of the witch, as she lived away from everyone else and was openly interested in the occult and supernatural, which is how he'd ended up in her company.  
"Oh uh yes, figured what with all the talk of me being a witch, may as well go that extra mile. Better safe than sorry huh?" She inwardly cringed and laughed at herself, clearly this man did not follow better safe than sorry, he came to your house beaten up! But he simply chuckled and continued speaking,  
"You're a very interesting person, Annalise. I'll explain in the morning." She stood up as if someone had lit a fire under her seat,  
"Ah! Yes! Bedding!" she scrambled about to find a pillow and blanket. "Is this alright?" she asked as she offered the bedstuff to him.  
"Of course, thank you." she smiled at him,  
"Not at all, I'm glad you remembered about little ol' me and my offer! Rest up, and goodnight." she waved as she exited the room, leaving him to rest.

When she got to her room, the situation properly sunk in. She promptly had a slight freak out. What in the hell had happened to him!? Should she have phoned an ambulance? Was he really gonna be okay? She ended up tiring herself out so much that she passed out without changing her clothes and just about managed taking her bag off her back.

Vergil managed to get a good few hours of solid restful sleep, for the first time in he wasn't sure how long. He startled awake, shocked by how quickly he'd fallen asleep. He hadn't felt this safe and comfortable since his childhood, he was certain, and he let out a deep sigh. He felt refreshed, body healed and mind more at ease than he could ever really remember it being. He looked at the clock, it was still the very early hours of the day, and he realised Annalise was likely asleep still. He could find ways to entertain himself without her, he was sure. He hadn't given himself a chance to just look around and be nosy, potentially ever. Dante was always the one looking for trouble as he remembered. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the memory, as he made his way through the kitchen toward the rest of the house. 

It was mostly the same as it had been when he'd been invited in the first time they met. He wasn't sure how long ago it was, time worked differently in the demon world after all. It could have been a decade for all he knew, though he had his doubts about it being quite that long. He found a small study, shelves of books on wards and spells that could be placed on buildings and plots of land. On the desk was an open notebook, filled with notes on how Annalise needed to rework her execution of certain wards and spells, where she was doing well and where she needed practice. Vergil was impressed by her dedication to her craft, she was thorough and clearly determined to have a deep understanding of what she was doing. She played down her interest earlier, but clearly she was devoted to her own variety of witchcraft. He was reminded of himself as a young boy, eager for his father to teach him how to bind and seal demons.  
The door he came upon once leaving the study was ajar and he could he the breathing of someone in a deep sleep. Annalise was laying haphazardly on her bed, limbs hanging over the edge, one shoe on, one off and her jacket hanging off her shoulders as though she was midway through removing it when she fell asleep. He wasn't going to intrude, but something caught his eye on her bedside table. Making sure not to disturb her, he made his way over to it. There sat a ring, unassuming, upon the wooden table. It had a strange aura and Vergil frowned at it. It didn't seem malicious or demonic, but it wasn't a simple ordinary ring either. He almost reached out to inspect it but Annalise twitching in her sleep snapped him back to reality. He could as her about it in the morning. If he was going to take her up on her hospitality he was going to do it properly. No sneaking around and snooping in her private things, if he wanted to know something he would ask. He stood straight and made his way out of her room, he would stick to the open areas, and ask permission to enter closed doors. It was going to take some getting used to; not just taking what he wanted. But he would stick to it. 

When Annalise finally woke up in the morning it was raining outside, the sound of rain hitting the windows was a pleasant sound to wake up to. She almost went back to sleep, but then the memories of the previous night came flooding back and she fell straight off her bed. She scrambled about to find some fresh clothes and sped toward the living room. But before she could get there, she was met with her guest drinking tea at the small breakfast table.  
"Good morning, Annalise. I hope you don't mind; I made myself some tea." she stared wide eyed at him. He looked fresher than she did! There was no sign of any of the wounds he'd been suffering last night. She stared, gobsmacked, mouth open and eyebrows dancing as she tried to determine if she was in fact still asleep, or had dreamt the bulk of last night up. "You must be confused, I'm sorry. Sit down and I'll explain." With no reason to argue and without the ability to speak presently available to her, she sat down confusion oozing from her every fibre. A confused frown planted itself on her face, despite her best efforts to smile as he offered her some tea.  
"Last you saw of me, I went by a fake name." He began, holding his mug between his hands as it rested on the table. Annalise held her own, staring intently, mentally preparing herself for anything she could think of. Crimelord? Heir to something? "My real name is...Vergil." she almost spat out her tea in his face, but managed to stop and choked it down instead.  
"Wow!" she sputtered trying to clear her airways, "Th-that's...an alias." she tried not to laugh, she really did.  
"Yes, well, anyway." started again, ignoring the slight warmth that crept upon his cheeks from embarrassment. "My father was the demon Sparda who sealed away the demon world, keeping the demons out of the human world." Vergil looked at her face hoping to gauge her reaction. Her brows were raised high, but she was clearly listening intently. He couldn't tell if she believed him or not, so he figured he should simply continue. "My father died when I was young, leaving me, my twin brother and our mother alone. Eventually demons came for us and my mother died trying to protect us." he focused his gaze on his mug, not wanting to see whatever sympathy, empathy or pity was evident on Annalise's face. "I only found my mother after she was killed, my brother was in the house with her so she managed to help him first but she...never found me." a sniffle drew his attention as he was about to continue.  
"I'm sorry, you probably don't want me to say anything but," Annalise sniffed, "But I just...I hope your mum knows you both made it out." Vergil was taken aback. He hadn't said anything about Dante, and that hadn't been the kind of thing he'd expected her to say.  
"What?"  
"I've read about your brother, his name is Dante right? I hope, if there's an afterlife, she knows you're both alive." she managed to calm down, "Gosh I can't even imagine the utter fear and sorrow she must have felt. The two of you as well. I'm sorry continue, please." Vergil found himself at a loss for words. 

He hadn't really considered what his mother must have felt in her final moments. Unable to find him, only able to hope upon hope that at the very least Dante would live. The pair lapsed into silence, Vergil was unsure for how long, but Annalise's hand gently touching his own brought him back from his musings. "Vergil?" she spoke softly, as though her voice might startle him if it were any louder. "Are you alright?" his hand twitched beneath hers, and she moved her hand, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Vergil frowned at her visible concern, of course he was alright, why wouldn't he be? His eyes fell on his own hands, pale as the moon, gripping his mug tightly, as though his life depended upon it. He released it instantly, as though burned.  
"I'm...I'm fine." even though she could see he was clearly shaken she offered him a smile, and hoped perhaps continuing his story would take his mind off his not-so-distant past.  
"Okay, that's good. Was there more you wanted to say, Vergil?" He collected himself and finished his tea.  
"Yes. I managed to get by alone, the sword my father gave me serving me well. Demons have chased me for my father's slight against demon-kind my whole life, but after I...was mislead and undid the seals my father put in place to regain some of the power my father sealed away along with the demon world his main opposition and the one who sent the demons that killed my mother...nearly found me in person in the underworld." Annalise could see her picked his words carefully to avoid certain things, but the low down was that he was being hunted down by a big bad demon and perhaps, he needed help.  
"If I can be of any help you'll let me know, won't you?" Vergil looked at her with a start.  
"Pardon?" She stood up, a determined look on her face,  
"Regardless of the fact I'm a simple human, I will do my best to help you! I promised I'd help you when we first met, and I meant it, Vergil." He just stared, in utter disbelief, at the young woman before him. At his silence Annalise sat back down embarrassed. "Y-you're not gunna say anything?" her head spun with embarrassment as she averted her gaze and wrought her hands. What a stupid thing to say! A chuckle startled her out of her self berating rant and she glanced back at her guest. A genuine smile graced Vergil's face as he laughed, eyes closed and head tilted slightly back. Annalise was in awe at how soft he looked at that moment, where he'd been sharp edges just seconds prior he was now soft gentle mirth.  
"I apologise, Annalise. That was simply so unexpected." he smiled warmly, "Thank you." She let out a nervous giggle, cheeks pink and eyes wide. The sincerity of his words and his smile had her nervous with excitement. He'd let her help!  
"Y-you're welcome!" She all but squeaked, covering her face with her hands.  
"In return, I'd like to help you in your studies of the arcane if you'll have me?" her hands fell from her face and she grinned,  
"Of course! Thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms pleeeease. I'm rusty as fuck. Soft Vergil is life I love that it's a tag.


End file.
